Storm Warning
by MagicConan14
Summary: If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, then a teenage girl with a fixation on Ryuu must be worse...and where does a body swap fit into the mess? This oneshot is to celebrate the second season announcement.


Storm Warning

I need a fic to celebrate the second season of Boueibu, so here it is – gotta work on my characterisation so Ryuu is a protagonist in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this. See author notes at end of story for more specific crediting.

* * *

Raihime Arashi was, to put it bluntly, not the most attractive person on the earth. As she observed herself in her full length mirror, she couldn't help berating her peers for looking better than her.

Why was it that she had to be cursed with the spotty face, the unmanageable hair, the legs that managed to trip over air? _Why?!_

Her self-hatred came crashing to a halt as some movement outside caught her peripheral vision. The rumoured "playboy" of Binan High, Zaou Ryuu, was passing by with his friend Naruko Io. (For some reason, Io was currently scratching his head at whatever was on his tablet.) The pinkette gave an amicable wave to her, but Arashi was too taken aback to give a reply.

Ryuu, lately, had been friendly to her but since he was a student of an all boys' school, he was "unattainable". Well, time to prove those rumours wrong.

/

 _The target is a girl from Bijou High School – Raihime Arashi. Lately, she's been watching Zaou like a hawk, and she most likely has feelings for him._ _However, she does not like the eternal presence of his best friend, Naruko._

 _As they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

/

The boom of thunder shook the earth as two chevaliers waited in the courtyard. Perlite had a pink umbrella, Argent had a blue one.

"Why today, the most stormy day of the month, of all days?" Perlite groaned, fiddling with a pink scarf he was wearing. "If I get my hair ruined by this monster, it'll take my stylist a while to get it back to being beautiful."

"Aurite said to wait here so-" Argent paused to note that Aurite was in the gym, lecturing their newest monster on how to shoot its beam more accurately. He then never finished his sentence because lightning had cut off the rest.

"I think now would be a good time to bring the monster out!" Perlite yelled to Aurite, slightly spooked by the fact the lightning was so loud.

Out came the golden chevalier along with a monster that looked like a storm cloud. Occasionally, its fluffy body would light up with sparks from the cold air.

"Let's see those Battle Lovers try to stop us now!" Aurite triumphantly declared.

Vesta and Sulfur rushed out to meet them, but after a failed performance of Sulfur Gaia the chevaliers could tell something was very off. The storm cloud monster zapped their adversaries over and over. Every time the duo tried to invoke their powers they failed. Perlite had to cover his eyes with his free hand – even though he despised the Battle Lovers, he did not want to see their ugly deaths.

As Cerulean, Epinard and Scarlet came on to the scene, Sulfur accidentally garbled his words and called, "Sulfur Ignit!"

Contrary to everyone's expectations, a magma beam came out from Sulfur's wand and seared the storm cloud half to death.

"Vesta Gaia!" yelled not-quite-Vesta, creating hot mounds of sand and flinging them at the Loveless.

"The effects of that body-switching monster we created last time lingered. I was not expecting that," Argent commented as if it were commonplace. Perlite used this as his cue to look upon the scene, only to find that with the simple switching of the invocation words, Sulfur and Vesta were still as strong as ever.

/

After a bit more monster-bashing, Scarlet summoned the Love Stick and tossed it over to Sulfur and Vesta, who invoked the Love Shower...but it caused them to switch back, too.

"I would much rather be me than someone else," Vesta added before the two declared, "Love is over!"

Due to the time given by Vesta's comment, the chevaliers had gotten away but Arashi was back to normal. Surely that was a good thing.

/

When the human Arashi came to, all she could remember was the quote, "I would much rather be me than someone else," so she stuck to that philosophy. Her friends could never quite put their finger on the reason behind this sudden change in outlook.

However, poor Arashi would never know that it was Io (in Ryuu's body) who had paid attention to her before she became a monster. It may have been under the pretence of being in Ryuu's body, but the kindness was genuine.

* * *

The idea of a body swap was from angry-jewish-magical-girl on tumblr (but not what happened to their powers once they were swapped) and the first name of the OC was from CLAMP (but not their personality or surname). Originally the scene with the chevaliers was an entry in a writing challenge but it's wholly original.

If you didn't figure it out, "Arashi" means "storm" and the "rai" of Raihime means "thunder".


End file.
